Buffy and the Winchester's Misadventure
by blackcatchichi
Summary: Buffy and the brothers don't know what's real and just making it up as they go. Til they find out what is atcually happening. They will have misadventures through variants of tv shows, anime, and book references or the characters themselves. Will these people help them? who knows...
1. Buffy meets Winchester's

After Sam and Dean finally got out of the cartoon scooby-doo and solved their own mystery. Dean asking if he looks cool in the ascot necktie. Sam and Castiel just walk away for Dean shaking their heads. Then a young woman from the shadows of an alleyway walks up on Dean. Suggesting to him he does look nice in the ascot, while also intruding herself as Buffy Summers. Dean Looking at Buffy thinking she's hot and also wondering why she was in an alley at night alone. Sam and Castiel make it to the motel they are staying in not noticing Dean was not still behind them. Sam not worried assuming Dean just went for beer and pie. Yet, Dean was following the woman that came and gone with the compliment, suspensions in what creature the woman may be. Calling up Sam letting him know he's tailing a strang yet hot woman. Sam answered the phone misunderstood, and annoyed just, leading Dean to explain why his gut told him to follow. Sam then hangs up the phone and looks over at Castiel and waves his hands toward the door signaling we have to go. Dean follows the girl all the way to a home that's pretty large, large enough to be a shop or gym. Dean stays pretty far behind and just waits for Sam and Castiel. After some time Sam finally makes it to where Dean is, But then the three men get jumped by some people they did not hear or see coming. the guys wake up after some time knocked out. Dean has a nasty taste in his mouth, mocking the taste he knows it's magic. A redhead woman walks out a room and then runs back into the room, to grab Buffy and Dawn. Buffy walks in not impressed she was followed looks at the men and began questioning Dean. Asking who are they?, Where are they from? and why did he follow her? Dean only said his gut said something bad was in this direction so I followed. Being all smug Explaining or telling the Girl they are "Hunters the Winchesters", Buffy just scoffs and asks "who?". Dean not impressed she's not impressed and asked who are they. Buffy with a not so happy smile says "She's the slayer the chosen one that kills all creatures of the night." Dean laughing sarcastically "Well not that special hon almost anyone can kill a creature of the night, but surviving the end is another thing." Buffy not impressed kicks Dean down. Sam mouth open shocked finally says something he says "I thought The slayer was just a hunters story to help their kids feel brave." Buffy impressed he at least heard the word before. Willow in a trance searching information on Winchesters and looks at them and says "you guys fucked up a lot." Dean angry he is now on the floor and can't get up, Looks at Willow "well, a witch that's just fucking fantastic. what's with the kid.?" Dawn upset looks at Dean and throws wind his direction to blow him against a wall really hard "I'm not a kid," she yells breaking his restraint. Dean tries to fight Buffy but all it looks was on hit and Dean was gasping for air while the room was blurring out and Sam was yelling his name but even that was fading until he passes out the Supernatural Slayer  
After Sam and Dean finally got out of the cartoon scooby-doo and solved their own mystery. Dean asking if he looks cool in the ascot necktie. Sam and Castiel just walk away for Dean shaking their heads. Then a young woman from the shadows of an alleyway walks up on Dean. Suggesting to him he does look nice in the ascot, while also intruding herself as Buffy Summers. Dean Looking at Buffy thinking she's hot and also wondering why she was in an alley at night alone. Sam and Castiel make it to the motel they are staying in not noticing Dean was not still behind them. Sam not worried assuming Dean just went for beer and pie. Yet, Dean was following the woman that came and gone with the compliment, suspensions in what creature the woman may be. Calling up Sam letting him know he's tailing a strang yet hot woman. Sam answered the phone misunderstood, and annoyed just, leading Dean to explain why his gut told him to follow. Sam then hangs up the phone and looks over at Castiel and waves his hands toward the door signaling we have to go. Dean follows the girl all the way to a home that's pretty large, large enough to be a shop or gym. Dean stays pretty far behind and just waits for Sam and Castiel. After some time Sam finally makes it to where Dean is, But then the three men get jumped by some people they did not hear or see coming. the guys wake up after some time knocked out. Dean has a nasty taste in his mouth, mocking the taste he knows it's magic. A redhead woman walks out a room and then runs back into the room, to grab Buffy and Dawn. Buffy walks in not impressed she was followed looks at the men and began questioning Dean. Asking who are they?, Where are they from? and why did he follow her? Dean only said his gut said something bad was in this direction so I followed. Being all smug Explaining or telling the Girl they are "Hunters the Winchesters", Buffy just scoffs and asks "who?". Dean not impressed she's not impressed and asked who are they. Buffy with a not so happy smile says "She's the slayer the chosen one that kills all creatures of the night." Dean laughing sarcastically "Well not that special hon almost anyone can kill a creature of the night, but surviving the end is another thing." Buffy not impressed kicks Dean down. Sam mouth open shocked finally says something he says "I thought The slayer was just a hunters story to help their kids feel brave." Buffy impressed he at least heard the word before. Willow in a trance searching information on Winchesters and looks at them and says "you guys fucked up a lot." Dean angry he is now on the floor and can't get up, Looks at Willow "well, a witch that's just fucking fantastic. what's with the kid.?" Dawn upset looks at Dean and throws wind his direction to blow him against a wall really hard "I'm not a kid," she yells breaking his restraint. Dean tries to fight Buffy but all it looks was on hit and Dean was gasping for air while the room was blurring out and Sam was yelling his name but even that was fading until he passes out finally.


	2. Buffy's World gets turned upside down

Hours pass when Dean finally wakes up, Sam and Castiel are sitting in a house they were teleported to by Willow. Buffy hears Dean walking into the living room "Look sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Dean not impressed just makes a pissed off look thinking how such a little woman holds such a punch. Sam walks from the kitchen with Dawn holding plate of food to eat. Dawn looks at Dean with a smirk funny he got him but kicked by her sister. Everyone was finally in the living room eating and drinking beer getting ready to explain apologize and explain what the situation is. Willow uses magic to create an image of Buffy tied up in a padded room not moving in a coma. Willow happened to realize someone created their Buffy and the Buffy that's in the Hospital is in danger if that body dies so does she. "So what? you are a crazy chick that was split to be a... what a superhero." Dean says mockingly. Sam apologizes for Dean and They explained after Hellmouth was destroyed they happened to come across a Witch that told them Buffy is in two places at once. "When I saw my first vampire my family locked me up in a hospital at some moment in that time I was split even. Find out that the mother I lived with was not my mother but something created to believe she was my mother who eventually had to die naturally to make me do my duties. Then a sister that did not exist before we found out years ago she won't age past 16. I was heading to the hospital until I was stalked." Castiel closes his eyes and senses the other Buffy, Willow tried to tap into Castiel but it did work, but the cast did take Willow with him to the location where they found the aged buffy who happened to be older than they originally thought. The Buffy found was 50 years old and had no records in the room of anything no sign of visitors for years. Willow than cast a spell to take the body which happened to not have a soul and combined both Buffy's. Which caused an earthquake, Sam worried protects Dawn out of instinct from the quake which happens to shake the whole world. Jack appears next to Sam and Dawn thinks Jack is cute like Sam "What have you done, Something is off with the world, someone is here that's not supposed to be here or magic went wrong." Dawn upset that he said someone who's not supposed to be here, "My sister deserves to be here like everyone else." Jack then looks at Dawn "You are a ball of energy, with a form interesting," Dawn annoyed yells "What are you suppose to be?," Jack hesitated than answered "The son of Lucifer." Dawn closes her mouth with just the one thought "oh" Buffy jumps up and pulls Dawn away from both Sam, Jack, and Dean. Castiel and Willow come back and Castiel realized when it was too late on why Buffy the body was the way it was. It was a Nephilim body that happened to get stuck and drugged and wanted an escape the world that wouldn't believe her. Jack in shock another Nephilim, Castiel than says "removing the body or whatever the magic did release even more power into the world with no host to control it. The world can be in great danger from Buffy's true power that she did not know she had." Dean tired drinking another beer "That's just great, so magic was used without knowing answers before magic was used as an answer. You would think a witch would be smart enough to know something like that." Willow sad annoyed and frustrated," Sorry, I was only trying to save my friend since all of ours died years ago." Jack then gets a headache from Angel radio that's been down for awhile telling anyone who hears that a new hell mouth was created in Ohio which is the current location the New Scooby Gang happen to be.


	3. Buffy encounters alien Breeders

The new Scooby Gang decided all together to investigate the new Hellmouth which the town happened to be called "Unclouded Hollow." Willow while looking at the name then says "Oh, come on it is as if the high powers are not even trying it is as if fans named the town, minus well go back and call the town "Sunnydale." Dean with a cold shutter says "Do not joke about that, we had to go through watching a fanfiction play about us based off a book written by God, and there were more of Sam and me," Dean shutters more. Dawn chuckles at the thought of those fanfictions. The Gang split up to explore the town more Dean discovers a Dinner, of course, he orders a pie and see women everywhere and was not complaining. Dean and Sam even talked to the Waiter who was excited about her new college life that is literally the town she even mentioned the name of the college with excitement "Stars of Mary."

Buffy, Dawn, and Willow continue until they see a motel, so that's bed saw the guy's head into food area and the girls noticed the town is built around a college that, Willow never even heard of until that day reading the College's Name on the outside building. Dawn then wonders off, and Buffy and Willow go find the guys to help them find Dawn. After two days of searching, they finally find Dawn in the morning Acting as a college student in the school wanting and raving about the school how cool it is how excited she is. Everyone just heads to the dinner to eat, and Dean noticed a new waiter and asks "What happened to the nice waitress two days ago?" The new waitress with a cold look answers "She dropped out of school." Sam raises his eyebrow with suspicion leans over to Dean "I get people dropping out of college from stress and personal reasons, but she was way too excited to just leave the next day." Dean looks at the Sam and waves down the waitress to take their order, and then Dean says "Random things do happen in life, like running into Wonder Woman, A Witch, and a Kid," and at the moment Dean ended his sentence the Lady's heard him call Dawn a child and she had no response. So, Sam waves the Gang out the building, Dean orders pie "Right behind ya." Once in the guy's motel, Sam told the lady's how suspicious the waitress reacted and as soon as Dean asked what happened a lot of the women were staring, and Dean added: "Half the women from two days ago I noticed are also gone." Willow then does a magic scan on Dawn to see exactly what is going and why she did not get upset this time at Dean for saying, kid. The spell took at least 3 hours for anything wrong with Dawn mystical and other genres of body snatching, then Willow opens her eyes after the chant and jumps up with a loud surprised voice "Dawn is Pregnant!"

Buffy jumps up with shock pacing and Dawn still in a trance until the sun arose. Dawn then started to get ready for school. The only thing they Gang could do was follow her and see the classes and wonder where is the Head, and as soon as that thought crossed their mind, He just happened to appear behind the Gang with a "Hello, have any questions about my all-girl school and would you like to join the school. Then, of course, the school only except virgins to enter the school and graduate. Dean then Slaps Sam on the Shoulder "See she was not a virgin they found out and she was gone." Willow looks over at Dean annoyed thinking of Xander when he talks and says "Well how do you explain Dawn being pregnant?" The Head Administrator looks over at Dawn and say "I am sorry, but I did say virgins and see looks to be six months pregnant." Everyone turns to Dawn who is now disappointed she's not a student anymore, and they are concerned that the Women of the school is being impregnated by demons.

Once the night came back around, unfortunately, they had to follow Dawn who was still in a trance. Following they see more women walking in the same direction into a basement at the bottom of the school and the women that did not look pregnant followed the pregnant women. The pregnant women began to have their births painfully through the mouth it was slime that hardened only a bit into a shell where the other women that already gave birth pick them up and place them with the others. The none pregnant women than began to eat the rest of the slime off the floors and once every bit was eaten then women walk away with their hands over their belly's. The Gang sick to their stomach tried to grab Dawn until they heard Crunching and steps towards their direction a create shows up with women in its claws and began eating them heading towards dawn to clear up the bodies, but the gang grabbed and ran. Willow cast a spell to burn the school. The school was not burning. Sam noticed it was an illusion and Tells Willow, so she tries again, and it was a space ship, and it went up in flames. Then the Town was just a field of nothing with dead bodies all across the illusion was so string it hide smells and bodies the pie Dean ate was just the slime and it does not even work on men. Dean pukes, Sam chuckles, Buffy brooding, Willow not satisfied with the ending, and Dawn upset at the world all over again because he virginity almost got her killed. The same day The Scooby Gang just goes to the next town over, and it is literally called "Hellsdoor."


	4. welcome to the neutral place

The people at Hellsdoor were very welcoming, the town looks almost utopian for anyone who thought bright colored homes were a great idea. Sam looks around and notices there were a lot of cake shops, vegan restaurants, frozen yogurt, and a library that did not fit the town's vibrant colors. The library looks run down, windows boarded up and the clock did not run at the top of it. Dean only notices that there were a lot of hot people and everyone is with someone at their arms and he did not like seeing hot women and they are taken. A woman approaches them and introduces herself as Eleanor, and she explains to them that they had died and they are in a neutral plain until their results come in and tell them if they made it to the good place or the bad place. Sam then asks "why is the town named Hellsdoor if it is not hell?" and Eleanor responses with "Well, hot stuff. you can still screw up here and go to hell." Once she finished her sentence Chidi walks by and Eleanor looks down at the grown and loses her smile, but quickly fixes her face and shows everyone to their new homes and their soulmates. Willow then asks Eleanor "why do we need soulmates if this is limbo and we are not staying long." Eleanor turns to look at Willow and says "WEll, my sexy little red-headed witch, your group has special destiny's that lead you to hear so calculations could take any length of time and do you want to be lonely and not get you some of.." Eleanor pauses and points at a door and Tara walks threw the door. Willow pauses then tears fell from her face with a large smile. The two women hug Eleanor "Hot" and Dean agrees with a smile. The women let go of their hugs and Tara introduces her soul mate Chidi to Willow and Willow backs up and another person walks in and she introduces herself as Tahani to Willow with smiles and cheers. Tahani continues speaking even to tell Buffy that she reminds her of Freddy Prince Jr.'s wife. Then they finally leave Willow's home with Chidi, Tara, Tahani, still staying to speak and let friends catch up. The next home was For Dean walls in blue and boyband posters everywhere Dawn even rolls her eyes, but Dean assumes that this is her home. Eleanor clears her throat and says "This will be Dawns," Dean laughs just knew it cutting her off, Eleanor continues "and Deans you too are soulmates." Dean gets upset and asks Dawn "how old are you 12?" Dawn scoffs and says "17 18 tomorrow," Dean signs and gets up to find and alcohol in town leaving Dawn behind. Before Buffy could stop her sister from living with a stranger Eleanor pushes Sam and her out the door and show them to the last two locations right next door and two more people stepped out of the homes and introduced themselves as Jason and Janet. Eleanor then says "Jason with Buffy and Sam with Janet." Sam in a confused walk forward toward Janet and tries to shake her hand and Jason then says "That girl knows how to cool." Janet smiles and says "Not a girl, I don't know what I am." Sam more confused but not as confused as Buffy who says "Why don't you know?" and Janet answers "I am Sam's soulmate because I am a walking database that is constantly getting more intelligent by the minute, because I continuously download information so I know everything in every universe, time and space." Sam impressed but also disappointed his soulmate is pretty much a computer. Dean overhears when walking and drinking around the town and laughs at Sam "A computer is perfect for you Sammy." Sam mocks laughter and walks away toward the library that is in bad shape and Janet follows with Jason and Buffy. Buffy is annoyed by how dumb Jason is. They tried to open the door of the library, but it would not open, so they ask Janet and she says sure.

Bing *opens (Greenish blue portal and swirls appear)

The door opens and it's just a portal and it tried to suck them into it and Sam asks Janet to shut it back.

bing *door shuts

The Willow, Dawn, Dean, Sam and their soulmates all gather around the mess that just happened and then Sam noticed Castiel is not with them. Eleanor says "why would an angel be in limbo, no soul after all." Then Sam says "Yeah, since demons and Angel's don't get along, this place is hell or some type of experiment or something." Micheal then steps from a corner eating frozen yogurt and says "See I had the same problem, you may have to reset the world. try again make it less obvious you want them miserable." Everyone, but their soulmates look surprised then Janet walks over to Jason and says "Thank goodness, I never dated more than two men before and Jason my husband," Jason big smile "Yeah, this girl is the greatest wife. Tahani response "hey!" than Janet "Not a girl." Sam shakes his head and asks Janet about the Portal and Janet answers "It's an exit and your angel is in this marble," she tosses the marble. Dean catches it and Buffy ready to fight Eleanor hands up "Woh woh, no fighting just take the door. You are not supposed to be here anyways just got the paperwork." The door of the library opens no suction this time and they all walk throw. Once they walked through they all woke up inside of a building. Groans and moans in the library The front door were being jingled and then slowly opened and it was Belle. Belle stared yells for Rumpl and he freezes the strangers in their place Castiel charges at Rumple and now he's being magically strangled. Emma comes in with "Stop!" Rumple drops them and she begins to ask questions they answered and she believed. They headed to Granny's for food Since everyone's stomaches went off together. Sam then turns to Dean "how are we going from one place to another with no clear reason on why we are there?" Dean bites into a burger and his face lights up it is the best burger he had in a long while and then says "Maybe cast a spell and we did not go anywhere and we are just knocked out in a field somewhere or motel with a shared dream." Sam rolls his eyes not taking Dean seriously because Dean was not. Buffy and the rest turn from their booth to look at the brothers and says "Then how come we are here too?" Dean takes another bite "Spell gone wrong, "Willow eyes turns red and says "I know my magic doesn't mock my hard work." Rumple heard that and walks over and touches Sam on the shoulder to apologize for protecting his wife for strangers. While he touched he checked for magic, there was magic, but the magic feels similar to his grandsons Henry an Author is at work. Rumple then says "You should find your author, "Dean pissed "We are not characters in some book, not for god or some random Author," Before he walks away rumple says "Yeah, none of us thought we where characters in a book, but I think I saw yours in the library. Sam and Dean. Buffy Your books are in that library."He gave then the title of their books and they grabbed a couple and saw themselves, not only themselves, but they opened other books and saw the whole town of Storybrooke in the library. Dean "Storybrooke storybook I get it, So where's Cinderella I'll show her a good time away from her stepfamily." Buffy in discussing scoffs at him and continues to look at books with Willow to find a spell to go home. Regina walks into the library with other magical users and offered their help to get them home. The group of fairytale gave the other group two beans to go home, Regina explains the process, then told them to try. The two teams tried their beans one at a time and each time lead them home or at least to where they wanted to be. Sam, Dean, and Cas wakes up in a motel room in Cincinnati, two rooms over Willow, Buffy, and Dawn had awakened they all choose to get up for some coffee and the spot each other, but don't remember anything and move about their day. Dawn looks at Dean and tells Buffy "He's cute," and Willow says "Happy 18th Birthday" Dean overheard and winks and Dawn. Dawn Giggles and shakes her head no at Dean and Dean just finish his food.


End file.
